Königsberg
Overview Category:Characters He's the second child of Prussia and Colombia, and he's only younger than Bogotá by a few minutes. His dad gave him most of the traits, although he does sometimes show the same bubbly and enthusiastic personality as his mom and sister. Like Prussia, he also lacks a soul, and usually, that takes a toll on his emotions and how he expresses them. Appearance Königsberg has long white hair, white eyebrows and white eyelashes. His eyes are mismatched, with his left being black and his right being yellow. His skin often looks greyish, is deathly pale and his cheeks would be tinted blue because that is the colour of his blood. His pointed ears were acquired from his dad, who was also a country/blood-sucking corpseBlood-sucking Corpse hybrid, and pointed ears are a common trait among vampires. Along with the pointed ears and pale skin, he also has pointed canines that resemble those of a vampire. However, he does not bite nor does he actively seek out human blood, but he will drink it if it is offered to him. Due to his affiliation with death, he often carries the scent of lilies, roses and carnations, which are flowers commonly given at funerals. His clothing often consists of a black leather jacket with a black fur collar and a black and white graphic tee beneath. he wears black jeans and black combat boots that go up to his knees. In the summer months, he is also seen with black tennis shoes. Unless he is in school, he almost always carries two swords with him, one is just a plain zweihänder and the other is much more ornate and modelled after Prussia's tombstone. Although he is a boy, he enjoys wearing more feminine clothing articles including necklaces, bracelets, and lots of earrings. His nails are always painted black. Abilities He can communicate with birds in a telepathic manner. This trait was inherited from his father, Prussia. Also due to his affiliation with death and dying, he has the ability to "smell" death if it were to approach, making him essential during the immortality process to tell if the operation goes wrong. Konnie also has a quick healing rate as that was a trait common in both vampires and blood-sucking corpses. Because he is technically dead, he does not need his own blood to survive. Personality Königsberg does not have a soul, therefore he is always emotionless and cold. However, he has learned over the years on how to act emotionally, but it gets him labelled as fake and apathetic. At school, he often keeps a cold and intimidating persona, but he is more relaxed and calm on the MS Florita. He rarely acts dramatically, nearly never panics, and is unnervingly calm. Relationships Königsberg is very well known on the MS Florita, and he is one of the first people that newcomers meet due to his warrior role. But some of his more specific relationships include: * Rome, his husband. The two had been friends ever since they were born. They were actually born at the same time, in the same hospital and in neighbouring rooms. At the end of his 7th-grade year, he and Rome broke up and were separated from each other for around 2 years before they started dating again in Konnie's junior year. * Henggi Ortlieb, his ex-boyfriend. In between the time when he and Rome broke up, he was dating Henggi instead. The two were extremely close while dating and even though they broke up, Konnie is still very close to him. They stopped talking to one another after the breakup in school, but because of coincidence alone, the two met again at a cafe, and have been friends ever since. * Vienna, the son of Austria, who is Prussia's rival. The two dislike each other because of their parents' rivalry, but they still get along fairly well. * Breslau, the son of Silesia, who has a strong dislike against Prussia. They have gotten along better now, and Breslau is quite indebted to him as Konnie introduced him to Atsila Tsula, his girlfriend. Their relationship drastically improved once aboard the MS Florita. * Serafina Honcharenko, a fellow undead creature, but she takes a great dislike to him because the vampire species would often view the blood-sucking corpses as an inferior race. She constantly teases him about his species and would often poke fun at him for not being a full-blooded vampire. She always believes that his species is weak, despite him usually beating her in mock fights during training. * Königsberg (Female), his female counterpart, the two get along very well and are great training partners together. They met when she tried to raid the MS Florita, but Konnie had beaten her in a fight which caused her to stop attacking. * René Lamoureaux, Henggi Ortlieb's boyfriend. He is bitter towards Konnie because he found out the two had been dating by the time he moved back into the school district. René has always had a crush on Henggi, so he was devastated to find out that Henggi was dating someone else. * London, friendly rival. She was mostly just bitter about losing him to Rome, and how Rome had managed to lose his "v-card" before her, despite her being more mature than the two of them combined. * Diederik van Gelre, his adopted son. He and Rome have adopted a son, and they love him dearly. The boy was originally a Flying Eye which possessed Konnie for a few months and tormented him before Konnie had fought him as a ghost after dying to reclaim his body. The boy then returned to his older and much more friendly form and thus was adopted by him and Rome as a son. Trivia * Königsberg is needed to shower up to 5 times a day in order to stop the decomposition process. * He has often been seen "smoking" confectionary snacks like Pocky Sticks for photoshoots. (He doesn't actually smoke them, he just eats them like how one would smoke a cigarette) * He, Prussia, Kaiserreich, Prussia (Female) and Königsberg (Female) all wear a similar Iron Cross necklace which all carry some sort of sentimental value for them. * His hands are always cold, he lacks body heat and his heart only beats once every 4 minutes (once an hour if he's sleeping). ] * The back of his jacket has a large patch that looks like the Coat of Arms of Konigsberg, the city he was based on. * He sometimes wears his hair in a bun. * The colour of his "blood" is a metallic navy blue and is thicker than normal blood. * He is said to be very pretty, and his intimidating persona was thought to be him playing "hard to get". * He has a White-tailed Hawk named Heinz which is best friends with the other Königsberg's bird, Ollie the Osprey. * He is unable to feel pain. * He shares a lot of similarities with Nico di Angelo, most of which are purely coincidental. * His favourite shirt is a black tee with a large graphic of a cartoon yellow duck. * As opposed to a traditional vampire, which only have their fangs on the upper row of teeth, his bottom canines are also much sharper and longer. His bite mark has 4 piercing holes as opposed to the two-hole marks that ordinary vampires leave. * Peaches are his favourite food and Rome would use them as a reward for him. ** Similarly, peach cobbler is his favourite dessert. *He is not weak to sunlight or crosses, but he dislikes garlic. *Occasionally, he will wear earrings that look like razor blades. *His eyes have something called tapetum lucidum, which makes his eyes faintly glow in the dark. **Although his left eye is black, it has a grey glow.